captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin in Videoland
Kevin In Videoland is the first episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is, therefore, the series' pilot and a Season 1 episode. The episode was written by Jeffrey Scott. Plot Summary Kevin Keene, a regular video game-playing teenager, is sucked into the realm of Videoland through his television set during a routine game of Punch Out. In this strange new dimension, all of his video game heroes are real - and unfortunately, so are the villains. Mother Brain, leader of the villains, sends her henchmen to abduct Lana, ruler of Videoland. It's up to Kevin and the heroes of Videoland to overcome their personal differences and rescue Lana from Mother Brain. Character Appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance. Extras and generics are not counted. In the case of group shots, speaking order is used.) Trivia *Jeffrey Scott called this episode Kevin In Nintendoland in his script, and it remained that way on his site (he being unaware of the change) until being told so by The Unofficial Captain N Home Page. *On the main title screen, Jeffrey Scott's first name is misspelled as "Jeffery." and the title card was blue. This was later corrected on the DVD version. *The opening shot with Mother Brain's army laying siege on the Palace of Power is based on a similar scene in The Wizard of Oz. It won't be the last reference that Jeffrey Scott makes to that movie. *The narrator calls Princess Lana "beautiful", a rare personal observation. *The live-action sequence was shot specifically for the opening theme. Jeffrey Scott was aware of it, so he included it in his script. *Mother Brain tells King Hippo to "punch out their defenses", a reference to his video game, Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. *Both Lana and Kevin call the Power Pad a "Super Power Pad". The word "Super" will be dropped after this episode. *Megaman throws the cover (making a loud noise) after Kevin warns them to be quiet. He doesn't listen; does he? *On Kongoland, Kevin moves around as a ball of light with his Power Pad. This strange ability is used only once and never seen again. It's likely a concept dropped after the pilot episode. *Kevin exclaims "Jump!" before using his Power Pad to jump (similar to his recurring exclamation of "Pause!"). He never does this again. It's likely a concept dropped after the pilot episode, but a possible in-story reason is Kevin is unfamiliar with the requirements of the Power Pad at this point. *The spear-toting humanoid rhino enemy in Lana's prison cell is not in the video game Metroid (or any video game, for that matter.) Given that he has a spike-covered shell on his back, though, he was most likely based on Kraid from Metroid. *Simon references fairy tales. It won't be the last time. *Simon tells Kevin to visit them, implying Kevin could return to Videoland on his own. Simon is likely making a joke at Kevin's expense. He'd make a similar joke later. *Kevin's final line of the episode, "I'm hooked", will later be repeated in the Season 3 opening theme. *Four enemies from Metroid appears, they are Skree, Waver, Gamet, and Mutiviola. Music *Cover version of the opening theme to The Good, the Bad and the Ugly by Ennio Morricone (Eggplant Wizard / Kevin duel; not present in VGM airings or on the DVD set) *Gutsman theme from Mega Man (when Kevin is in the corridor, looking for Lana) *''Message of Darkness'' from Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (when Simon, Kid Icarus, and Megaman are arguing) *''Metroid'' theme (when they're sneaking to the warp to Kongoland; while Lana is waiting in the tower just before the others arrive) *Cover version of Shakedown (the opening theme to Beverly Hills Cop II) by Bob Seger (the corridors of Metroid; not present in VGM airings or on the DVD set) Errors Animation *The stat bars are missing in the first shot of Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. It's likely that the game footage is actually animated instead of authentic. *The Sony logo is missing from Kevin's television set in the first three shots. *The group shot that appears on Kevin's television screen is recycled from earlier, resulting in the glove still being present on the pedestal, whereas it had actually risen to open the warp by this point. *Not necessarily an error, but Kevin smiles during Kid Icarus' "It's happening to all of us!" cry. Maybe Kevin's just insensitive. *The M on the map of Videoland changes to a P or an R. *During the shot when Mother Brain opens the trap door to send Kevin, Lana, and Duke into the corridors of Metroid, Lana's boots are pink with a green stripe instead of their usual blue with a yellow stripe. *When Lana addresses Mother Brain just prior to the N Team leaving Metroid, her shoulder pads are pink instead of their usual white. *Kevin's Zapper is grey in the final shot. Continuity *The Ultimate Warp Zone opens high up on the wall or ceiling, but the warp that Kevin exits is down near the floor (which, admitedly, is more consistent with the footage that Kevin sees on his TV screen). *The route to Mother Brain's lair changes in every episode. *The chute from Mother Brain's lair takes Lana to her prison cell, yet it takes her, Kevin, and Duke from the cell to the corridors of Metroid. Perhaps Mother Brain can redirect the chute? *Kevin fires his Zapper at the end of the episode despite running out of power during the Mother Brain fight (although perhaps Lana had the Power Pad recharged offscreen in anticipation of Kevin staying). Logic *Kevin doesn't react to suddenly becoming animated. In an interview, Jeffrey Scott was unable to explain it. He confirmed Kevin was pulled from the live-action Earth to the animated Videoland (which becomes rather murky later on), and he guessed either a line was cut from the script, or Kevin knew he was in a game world and simply didn't react to it. *Kevin is somehow able to recognize Simon Belmont, Kid Icarus, and Megaman, even though they look drastically different from their game counterparts. It's possible that the games are different on Kevin's Earth. How's Bayou seems to confirm this, but it doesn't explain why King Hippo isn't blue in the Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! footage. *Kevin looks at Lana twice before finally noticing and falling in love with her. *What, exactly, does Kevin mean by "Warp Zone 4 in Super Mario Bros."? The warp to World 4? The warp to the Minus World? Regardless, how would Lana know what he's talking about? Or does she simply think "Whatever" and go on with her explanation? *What does Kid Icarus mean by "It's happening to all of us!" in response to Kevin's disbelief that he's in a video game? *Why would the rest of the N Team leave Kevin and Duke, strangers from another world, in the throne room, unsupervised? *For that matter, why wouldn't Lana try to open the Ultimate Warp on the spot to get rid of her major disappointment? *Where does King Hippo get the bag from? *Simon should be dead! King Hippo crushes him in the bag. *Why does the warp burp when Simon is thrown in? *For that matter, is King Hippo so stupid to think Eggplant Wizard burped? Or does he simply use it as an excuse to punch him? *Kevin doesn't see King Hippo pulling Lana into her bedroom and slamming the doors, even though he arrives mere seconds after it happens. *Kevin doesn't notice Lana's in trouble, even though her cries are clearly audible through the doors. He even temporarily falls for King Hippo's poor impersonation. *Why does King Hippo throw Lana at Kevin when the mission is to bring her back to Mother Brain? *For that matter, how can Lana not be hurt by being thrown? Is she Supergirl? *Kevin is not shown getting out from under Lana. How'd he manage to do that and stand up straight in such a short time? *After throwing Lana, King Hippo disappears for the rest of the scene. *After warning Kevin, Lana visually disappears for the rest of the scene. *Duke disappears between pulling King Hippo's shoelaces and unpeeling the giant banana peel. What was he doing? Why didn't he try to help? *The map of Videoland doesn't make any sense, yet Simon and Kevin are somehow able to read it. *Which "game" is Kevin referring to? Is there a game on Kevin's Earth that involved warping to Metroid and rescuing Lana? *Why does Donkey Kong have the showerhead on when he's taking a bath? *How is there running water on a jungle world? *Donkey Kong's tub is awfully low on water for a bath. Maybe it's because he's using the showerhead to fill it. *Why does Donkey Kong put on a towel? What's he covering up? *How could Simon be unaware that he landed on Donkey Kong? *Lame cartoon physics: Simon gets flattened but not killed. Megaman somehow unflattens him, and Simon is able to talk immediately after with no damage. *How does Kevin know about the warp and volcano on Kongoland? Is he referring to the same "game" as earlier (which presumably involves rescuing Lana), or is he talking about Donkey Kong? If the latter, then problems will arise later on. *Kevin seems to have not explained his intention at any point during the lengthy climb up the side of the volcano, instead saving it for when he's paused the boulders. *How does Kevin control the boulders to get them to Metroid? *Why do the boulders fall straight down after unpausing? Shouldn't they continue in the direction in which they'd been going? *Why does Simon believe that a particular warp will take him to Lana? *How could Kevin spot the hole in the ceiling of the tower from ground level? *It's never specified what, exactly, Lana feels she should apologize to Kevin for. Crying in front of him and running away instead of trying to send him home, maybe? *No, you're not locked in, Megaman. There's the freakin' hole in the ceiling! *Where was Simon this entire time, and how did he get to Mother Brain's lair? *How does Kid Icarus know which lever will activate the device to make Mother Brain spin around rapidly? *For that matter, why would Mother Brain even have such a device? *Why, exactly, is it too dangerous to finish Mother Brain off? *Did Simon ever take his whip back, or will he simply buy another one? *Where did Mother Brain's huge army go? It had been laying siege on the Palace of Power for seven years - right up to the accidental sidetrip to Kongoland. When the N Team returns from Metroid, the army is gone without a trace. Jeffrey Scott's explanation: "I give up!" *Kevin had probably been gone from Earth for quite a few hours, and his mom is just complaining to him about games, homework, and trash. She didn't once go to his room to check on him? *Why would Kevin fire his Zapper at the ceiling? Variants and Alterations *The scene when Kevin, Lana, & Duke venture through Metroid originally had a cover version of Shakedown by Bob Seger. This would be replaced with Mega Move in later airings and on the DVD. *Also, when Kevin & Eggplant Wizard had their showdown, it originally had the theme to "The Good, The Bad, & The Ugly". This would be replaced with Mega Move in later airings and on the DVD. Video *in Real format (80kbps realplayer file)